Lee's Hypnosis
by GAYRAUD
Summary: Lee and Amanda have some problems because Lee is underhypnosis.


Disclaimer Scarecrow and Mrs King is copyrighted to Warner

Brothers and Shoot the Moon Production Company.

The story however is copyrighted to the author. This story is for

entertainment purposes only and cannot be redistributed without the

permission of the author.

**Title **: Lee's hypnosis

**Author **: Fabienne : Lee and Amanda have some problems because Lee is under

hypnosis.

**A very Big Thank you **to Bridget (Scarecro9) and Robin (Ohmygosh4)

for their help and encouragements.

**Disclaimer **:

This is my first story. I hope you will enjoy read it. And I would to know

your impression about this story, what you have like and what you have

not like.

I am a French fan of Scarecrow and Mrs King and it's difficult for me to

writte in English a big story, so I hope you understand what I want to say

in this story, that feelings of each characters are very well comprehensible

because of course it's more easy for me to writte in French, that writte a

story entirely in English, it's my first time too. So excuse my English if

some sentences are not in a good English or if there are some spellings

mistake. Thank you very much for read me and don't forget of tell me

you feelings at : HYPNOSIS

A woman wait Lee in front of the Q Bureau. She works for KGB, but prétends to be working for Agency. She is an expert in hypnosis, but Lee doesn't know this fact. She presents herself as Kristin Wantworth and she is new at the Agency, as a new agent. She wants to ask him for some advice about work. He did not distrust her and told her enter the Q Bureau

In the first second she tells Lee after giving him one chocolate which contains one sedative

"You are under my power"

"Concentrate your attention on this medal"

"You listen to my voice and only my voice"

After some repetitions of these 3 sentences, Lee is now under hypnosis and totally under Kristin's power.

"Lee, you hear me ?"

"Yes, I hear you"

"How are you ?"

"I am under your power"

"Good, now, you will do all what I will say to you." 'I need you to work with me so, you have to fire your Amanda King. I need her position. I need to be near you to learn a lot of information you have on KGB'

She forces Lee, under hypnosis to tell Amanda he doesn't work with her anymore because she is a nuisance and that they have never been friends in front of all Agency, Francine and Billy both were there.

"As soon as you will see Amanda King, you will be bad, you will have the feeling she created havoc in your life and this since the first day you have meet her. You understand me ? You will be nervous and every time you will find a way to be mean to her she is on your nerves. You will do this?"

"Yes, I will do."

"By example you will tell her she doesn't listen what you say, she is a nuisance, you will not tell her all information or timetable and when she will be in late or her work will be not good, you will tell her and yell at her more and more and as often as you will have opportunity. And as you can you will fire her. And VERY VERY SOON. You have understand?"

"Yes, I have. I will fire her very very soon."

Kristin Wantworth does this process every day during the week.

Each day, Lee is more and more furious toward Amanda. Amanda is helpless. She knows Lee is nervous and mad for a week but she doesn't know why ?

Amanda suffers more and more this situation. She doesn't understand why he is so mad at her, and why he yells at her at every word or deed she does.

Lee is so furious each day, she tries to avoid him as often she can. She begins to question herself if she should or not quit agency. But she has worked so hard this past one year and half… She can't quit. One year and half she and Lee worked together and she has the feeling this last week to be one year and half in back.

Lee is worse in worse.

Friday morning, when she arrived at the Agency, she had the feeling Lee will be in a worse mood of the eve. She was right. As Lee sees her, he becomes furious. He gets out of Billy office, so Amanda thinks he has learned bad news about a current survey. She doesn't know half of the reality !

From Thursday evening, Amanda worked on Lee's expenses to type, but she can't read some word on papers.

She must ask him some precisions. She approach him and asks,

"Lee, I don't understand this word on expense report, can you help me ?"

"Amanda, it's ENOUGH !" yells Lee in the Bullpen in front of stunned agents and Billy himself!

"But Lee, what's the matter ? I just want to know what you have written because I can't read it. What have I done to make you so mad at me ?"

"Everything ! I have tried hard to listen to Billy and pretend to endure you ; pretend you and I are friends, but enough is enough ! STOP, I am fed up and I can't do this anymore ! I don't want continue to work with you anymore, never ! Lee is red with anger.

"Amanda, you never respected what I tell, you never listen me. Up until now I have pretended, but it's finished!, finished! If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times. I work alone. I'm going to fire you. I will tell Billy now. I FIRE YOU, FIRE YOU."

"But Lee, we are friends !"

"No way ! This is unheard of ! For Pete's sake, NO, we are not friends. We are not friends. Get lost ! I never want to see you again ! Get out of here ! Oh Billy you are here, so you hear me, I didn't want work with her anymore, ever, so fire her. It's as you want. Me it's not my problem anymore."

Lee walked out of the bullpen but before went, he stop next to Amanda and told her

"Amanda, You have 20 minutes to go to the Q Bureau get tour things, Philippe and Jamie pictures and some cactus, and of course the key."

After that, I'll put it all in the garbage.

"They were made for each other" say a lot of agents.

It's Kristin who have suggest this choice of sentences, and a movie Lee seen where one man tell a woman that they are not friend and that it was for a wrong situation he was play the contrary. He repeat this conversation words for words. In himself, he have no reasons of tell things like that but he have no control, he is under hypnosis.

Amanda is at a loss for words, she burst into tears who's tumble onto her cheek without knowing it. She remembered all the time where Lee appeared to be dead or … and tell her after it was for a survey, but this time … She is overwhelmed by this, not realizing, Lee told her all this terrible things and fire her. She can't move and see Lee get out of the Bullpen without a word. She can't say anything. All agent see her stunned. They were sure Lee is in love so much with his Amanda. He loved her so much but now they are not so sure.

Francine passed Lee, next the guards of the bullpen. She says good morning to Amanda and realised tears tumble on Amanda's cheek.

"What's the matter Amanda ? Trouble in paradise or Trouble in hell ?"

Before Amanda could say anything, Billy called Francine.

"Can it, Francine !"

"It's a joke Billy ; I felt sorry for her."

"It's not the day for it Francine."

"Amanda can you come in my office ? Francine, come with us."

Amanda entered into Billy's office. Billy explains to Francine that Lee fire Amanda in front of everybody. Francine is stunned !

"It's impossible !" say Francine to Billy

"She is like a puppy behind Lee, and he punches all men who speak to her, it's impossible !"

"I know Francine it's hard to understand, but it's right, Lee doesn't work with Amanda anymore ! Lee has never liked that. He is not himself. Amanda needs you too Francine."

"Of course, Billy ! Amanda is my friend, too. I know it did seem to be sometimes, but it's right, she is my friend. It's just it gave me a shock."

When he and Francine enter, Billy say to the two women

"Amanda, Francine, take a seat, please."

"Thank you" say Amanda and Francine at the same time. Amanda in a whisper and sad tone. And Francine in a astonished tone.

"You will fire me ?" it's Amanda who speak first in front of one Francine and a Billy astonished!

"No Amanda, I am not going to fire you. You don't deserve it. You have work so hard since you are at the Agency. I will put you with a new partner. I think I will put you with Fred Fielder."

"Fred Fielder ?" Say Amanda and Francine in the same time

"But Lee doesn't like him ?" say Amanda. But at the same time, she realise it didn't matter anymore

" It's not important now."

"It's a small world he hated him ! Remember the Savior case." say Francine,

"Yes I know, but Lee is not himself actually and I think perhaps after this fact, he will recovered his senses !"

"Thank you for not firing me. I am proud of my work and happy to work for Agency."

At the same moment, she thinks that she will miss Lee so much . 'I will help Fred Fielder as much as I can, the best I can'.

"It's all we want Amanda. I think Lee is not himself actually. I never have seen him so angry but you don't deserve to have anger." He gives his handkerchief to Amanda whom has tears tumble on her cheek all the time since Lee words.

Francine put a hand on Amanda shoulder and tell Amanda she understand his sadness.

"Amanda, Lee is not himself, Billy's right. Don't give up."

"It's my fault that Lee got mad at me. Lee hates me, and since the first day he met me". say Amanda

"Amanda, it's not true and you know it " say Francine and Billy in the same time

"It's over, himself said it."

"He didn't know what he was saying, He is not himself Amanda, Billy's right."

"Now it's his tru face and he hate me. The evidence, he has try to get rid of me the first week he met me."

"Amanda, it's a long time now he has changed." say Francine,

"Yes, Amanda, it's Lee himself who asked me to put you in each investigation or a way of put you in? " say Billy

"Perhaps I feel so guilty…" say Amanda, not sure at all.

Francine and Billy look each others. Amanda looked at his hand, always crying.

"Amanda, I'll tell Fred Fielder you're on the way?"

"Yes, but not now. I must go in the Q Bureau and return the key. Billy has heard Lee orders too."

"Ok, so I tell Fred Fielder you will be in his office in thirty minutes ?"

"Yes, it will be perfect."

"Yes Amanda, it will be perfect. And it will be Ok don't worry. Things will change. Don't loose heart."

Francine is stunned by Lee's attitude and without words go to his work errands. But she decides first to speak to Lee. She finds him just before he get to his car in the parking garage.

"Lee, I need to speak to you."

"Francine, not now, I dont have the time."

"Yes, you have time to hear what I want to say. Why did you act like this with Amanda ? It's not like you to be so angry with somebody and particularly with

Amanda."

"Francine, it's none of your business and I am going out. I dont have time to listen to you speak about things that are not your business."

With that, he got into his car and started it up. Francine, stunned, look at him leave. Amanda stayed in front of the Q Bureau. She didn't know if she must use his key or slide it under the door. Finally, she décides to use his key and enter in the Q Bureau. Lee is not in the office. She discovers that Lee has put all her things in a cardboard put on her desk. She takes them, walks toward the door and looks at one last time at this office where she was had a lot of joy and a lot of hope about one future with Lee. Future she will never hope to have now… Before she left, and close the door she say at the empty office "Goodbye, Lee."

She closed the door and slipped the key under the door. At the key is tie together one Saint-Christophe invar key ring. It was Lee who had given it to her for her last

birthday. It's too hard for her so she have slip the Saint-Christophe invar key ring with the key under the door.

Amanda goes to see Fred Fielder. Fred Fielder work in the bullpen, he have a small desk in the left corner of the bullpen. When she arrived, Fred Fielder welcomes Amanda with a great smile. It's helped a lot because Amanda is very nervous to work with a new partner. Amanda suspected that Lee want to work with an other partner. Fred Fielder was bing nice and telling her somme jokes, putting her in a coud mood for work. By the end of the day she flet better, no disputes, no stress, and a partner who is happy to work with her, it was like a breath of fret air.

The next day, Amanda became angry when she learned Lee was working with a new partner, Kritin Wantworth ! She decided to make Lee jealous with Fred Fielder help…

She understood why he had her fired her. Kristin Wantworth was the answer. She is tall, blond, she has the same security grade as Lee. She can fire with a gun, all this thing, she suspect Lee have always reproach her she didn't know how to do ! She was so furious. It's the reason Lee fired her. It's to take a new partner, a partner he chose himself, not one Billy chose! She asked Fred Fielder to help her to make Lee jealous.

"Fred could you help me ? I want make Lee jealous and I need your help."

"I will be very happy to help you Amanda. As you know, Lee is far from my best friend. Tell me what you want me to say or do and I will."

"I don't know if Lee will be jealous or not but it will do me good. I think it's better is to tell him you and I have a great relationship and when we see him in the surroundings we plays as if we have something going between you and me."

"It' s a deal."

Two days Amanda and Fred work together. They're working on the KGB case too, but they look for information on the computer at the desk of Fred Fielder. Of far, they seem to be head to head in a compromising position. They don't see Lee at some distance who sees them. He couldn't take his eyes off them, and he clenched his fists. When he sees Amanda and Fred smiling at each other and Fred stood up to go towards the guards and go out to the corridor. Lee followed Fred Fielder and waited until nobody was in the corridor except Fred and him. Lee yelled after Fred and ask him ,

"what did you want to do with Amanda ?"

"what the matter Stetson ? It's none of your business. She is mine now, not your, you had fired her, remember…"

Fred didn't have the opportunity to continuous his sentence, Lee punched Fred on the nose. Fred's bleeding a lot. Lee hit Fred without stopping. Billy see this and separates the two men. Billy is furious. He wants to know what this fight is about. He already has a small idea but he wants to hear Lee explain it. Lee can't explain it. He is still under hypnosis. Fred smiles even though he's bleeding. He and Amanda are playing their roles very well. He is happy for Amanda because he know that Amanda love Lee and he now know that Lee is in love with Amanda too. He is very happy for her. He decides not to tell Amanda Lee had hit him. They don't have time to pretended now. Billy asks for explanations from Lee and Fred. Billy is furious. Two agents who make a spectacle like this is not a good publicity and

it' s not worthy of the agency.

"Lee, Fred, what's the matter? Fred go to Doctor Pfaff _(Pfaff is the psychiatrist, need to see D. Kelford or one of the other Agnecy docs) _to take care of your nose."

"Lee what's with your attitude? First you fire Amanda and second you hit Fred Fielder. You are on a slippery slope. Could you explain your attitude ?"

"No Billy, I can't."

"Lee, I want you to go to see Doctor Pfaff before the end of the day. You are not yourself. You aren't quite right and you need help. You understand me ? If you don't I put you behind a desk for a long time."

"Yes Billy I understand, I will see Doctor Pfaff in one hour."

"Ok, I hope. I will check."

"Ok Billy."

Lee egoes to wait in the Q Bureau. He can't concentrate on his papers. His mind is with Amanda all this time. He doesn't hear Kristin ask him something about his

current case. She must repeat her question to him before he has an answer. Fred tell Amanda he have a small problem with a suspect. Amanda accept his explanation without problem. She didn't know Fred Fielder very well yet, so she didn't care if it's right or wrong. He is not Lee. Amanda doesn't speak about Lee to anybody but she thinks about him all the time. She hopes she will see him at her kitchen window but he never comes.

Two days at play a relationship with Fred Fielder and no reaction of part of Lee. She thinks Lee didn't worry about her life anymore. She is very sad. Fred tries to

make her smile with jokes but she can't forget Lee. He is all her life, he was…

Billy approach Fred's Desk and tell her Wednesday she will be have her first session judo. Amanda is frightened at this idea.

"But Billy I have never done Judo"

"It's time to begin Amanda. And all agent will be there, it's a general session of judo."

"Ok, I will come tomorrow"

"Ask Michael at the reserve he have a dress judo for you. All agents are dress by him. There are two team. One run by Fred Fielder and the other By Lee. Initially you were with Lee but now you will be in Fred Fielder team. The dress is at the emblem of each team. Go to see Michael this afternoon he needs to see you for the judo dress."

"Ok I will see him this afternoon. He can explain you the judo rule too if you want."

"Oh ok thank you very much."

"See you later Amanda."

"See you later."

That afternoon….

"You are Michael ?"

"Mrs King, happy to see you. I have your dress judo for tomorrow. I have made some changes because I made a gift for you. A small joke in reality. I put you and Lee in a heart on the judo suit I have provided for you. Now you work with Fred Fielder, I put a flowers on the picture. But you will must be careful it is not very well sewn. I was not given enough time."

"Ok I will be careful. Excuse me but I have never done judo and I would like to know the rules of this sport. Could you explain me, please?" Amanda didn't comment on the heart joke.

"Yes, of course. The main rule is an agent put the other on the carpet and must maintain him there."

"Oh!"

"But it's not dangerous. Generally the experienced agent fights toward the rookie agent. You are not lucky because the experienced judo agent is Lee and you are the novice."

"Oh my gosh! I will fight with Lee ? For my first session of judo I will fight with the best and it will be with Lee she says it for herself more than for Michael."

"Yes, my dear, Lee will be the one with whom you will fight tomorrow. Do you know that it's Lee who have win the cup of the session judo last year?"

"Oh my gosh ! Oh my gosh !"

The next hours, Michael try to comfort Amanda. During this time, Lee is with Doctor Pfaff…

"Why did you come to see me Stetson? What the Matter ? I heard about your problem with Amanda King. All of the Agency has heard about that."

"Take the couch Scarecrow"

"No thanks, I prefer stay standing"

"Is Amanda the reason you wanted to see me?"

"No it's Billy who want me to see you. I had a fight with Fred Fielder. He thinks I am not myself, but I am ok. I don't have any problems."

"I see."

_Doctor Pfaff joke with Lee because Billy had call him ½ hours before…_

_"Dr Pfaff ? It's Billy Melrose. You will received Lee Stetson visit before the end of the day. I want him to visit you because he is not himself."_

_"How he is not himself ?"_

_"He fired his partner Amanda King. It's not his normal attitude. I've never see him like this. And he had a fight with Fred Fielder too this morning."_

_"Ok I will received him"_

_"He must come to see to you before the end of the day. If he doesn't come, call me, ok?"_

_"Ok Melrose, if he doesn't come I will call you and anyway you will have my report too."_

_"Ok thanks."_

"No you're not."

"Why have you fought with Fred Fielder ?"

"I don't want to speak about that."

"I think it's important."

"I don't think it's important."

"I want you to think about why you don't want to speak about this fight. Did you know that a lot of people in the Agency think you and Amanda King have a cozy

relationship?"

"It's nobody business and I am not here to speak about that."

"So, what do you want to speak about ? Your new partner Kristin ?"

"Nothing, I don't want to speak, about nothing !"

"But it's Billy's orders you must speak to me."

"What's the problem with Amanda? Is it because she is less trained than Kristin ?"

"No it's not" say a furious Lee. "Kristin has the same grade of me. Her capacity is normal. Amanda is smart, brave, she have great capacity and without any training. She is beautiful and I care so much for her ; it's different." Lee soften when he speak about Amanda.

"Do you realize what you said a minute ago ?" Says a stun Dr Pfaff.

"Yes, I said Kristin has the same grade of me, and Amanda does not."

"No, you didn't only say that."

"I record all my appointments. Do you want to hear what you just said a minute ago ?"

"Yes and you will hear what I just said."

Pfaff played the record. Lee listen himself, stunned.

"It's impossible, I don't remember having said all this things. What's going on ?"

"I thing you are under exterior control."

"An exterior control ? How ?"

"I think you are under hypnosis power."

"hypnosis ?"

"I will de-hypnosis you. Sit down Stetson."

One hours later, Lee is not under hypnosis anymore. He now remembers all the terrible things he said to Amanda. He must ask her forgiveness and find a way to have Amanda return as his partner. It will be hard time explain to Amanda that he is now himself and why he was not himself before. Lee go to see Billy and explain you were under hypnosis and now you are yourself. Billy is happy to know that he is not angry toward Amanda anymore.

"Billy, I must to speak with Amanda and I want her to come back to me as partner."

"I know Lee, but you don't know who has hypnotised you, so we must pretend you are still under hypnosis. This way, we will find the hypnotisor."

"Ok Billy, I will wait to tell Amanda I am ok… But at the first possibility, I will tell her everything."

"I know, I am certain of this." say a smiling Billy. "Oh Scarecrow, you know you have judo session tomorrow ?"

"It's great Billy, I will fight with Amanda" says a very smiling Lee. "I am a senior agent and Amanda is the novice. I will have to explain everything tomorrow at the

judo session when we will on the carpet."

"Yes, Lee you will can. But be careful the hypnotisor will be perhaps here too."

"Ok Billy, I will keep this fact in mind."

_The judo session._

Lee is very impatient to tell everything to Amanda. But on this occasion to, he must pretend to be under hypnosis power and to be angry with Amanda yet. Amanda arrived at the judo session. She is very, very frightened since she knows she has to fight with Lee today. She is very frightened because she knows he is very angry with her. Michael has told her that it's not dangerous but it's more worried for her because she knows her first judo session will be towards She has discovered the tee-shirt Michael had made for her and all evening she have try to see what picture was under the flowers Michael put over it.

When Amanda entered with Francine, Lee saw her immediately. He knows when he sees her she is worried. He wants to take her in his arms and assured her that

everything will be ok, that he is himself now, but he knows he can't, not yet.

Doctor Pain calls for Lee and Amanda to approach the center of the carpet because they must begin the combat. They are the first couple to combat for the session.

They salute each other. Lee catches Amanda by the arm and tries to put her on the carpet but she resists. She is very angry that Lee works with Kristin so she has

decided to resist. Michael has explained to Amanda one or two things the more time she can hold off and not fall on the carpet.

Lee is impressed, he is very proud of Amanda but he can't tell her now. He must maintain his cover. He catches Amanda by arm, but at the same time he tears off the flowers of the tee-shirt of Amanda and sees immediately the picture of Amanda and himself in the heart 'the joke of Michael'. His heart jumps in his chest when he sees it.

Amanda is disrupted by Lee's reaction. She looses her balance when Lee makes her footwork and she falls on the carpet. Lee holds Amanda on the carpet. He holds her arms and legs on the carpet. His right arm is on the left arm of Amanda his left arm is on her right arm and their legs are intertwined. Amanda can't move! Lee is very happy, he can speak to her after all.

"Lee, you are crushing my arm and it's hurt, can you lift yourself please ?"

"Of course, Amanda, I am sorry. And with that, Lee lifts himself. It's better Amanda ?"

"Yes, thank you, Lee"

All the others agents are encouraging the two. Kristin yells to Lee to massacre Amanda.

"Amanda, put your hand under Lee chest and push him very hard" say Francine.

"Hold her on the carpet Scarecrow, you're not a chicken ? Are you ?"

A lot of others agents cheer them on. Lee put his heat against Amanda's head and begins to explain her that he his himself now. Francine and Billy see that something changed between Lee and Amanda. Billy knows, but not Francine. Francine realize that Amanda and Lee are not fighting anymore. She is very happy for Lee and Amanda.

"Amanda, you hear me ?"

"Yes I heard you" say a hesitant Amanda

"Amanda I was under hypnosis but I am myself now."

"What ? It's not right !"

"Of course Amanda, I tell you the truth. I want you to know I am not under hypnosis anymore. Give me a second chance."

"You were under hypnosis ?"

"Yes, Amanda I was under hypnosis but I must pretend I'm still under this power until we find who did this to me. Amanda you are my best friend and the only partner I want in my entire life."

"Oh Lee, that's so sweet. " Amanda put her two arms around Lee neck and embrace him very tenderly in the same time, Lee embrace Amanda in the same way. They are intertwined in the arms of each others.

"Amanda I think it's Kristin who have hypnotised me so we must pretend to be angry. You understand me only pretend."

"Yes, Lee, I understand and I am very happy we are friends and that you are not angry with me anymore."

"Amanda we are partners forever… He kissed Amanda on the cheek."

Francine, Billy and all the others agents see the two of them intertwined on the carpet as a couple.

One agent say , "They are fighting or they making their first child ?"

Kristin is angry. She ask herself if Scarecrow is under the power of her hypnosis. She is not so sure. When Doctor Smyth enters, he see Amanda and Lee intertwined on the carpet in a very compromising position.

"Hello, kiddies, what are you doing a cuddle on the carpet ? Sorry to interrupt this sweet judo session but we have information on KGB and you

must all return to the job."

Everybody leaves. Lee helps Amanda to get up. Kristin sees them and gets very, very angry. An agent discovers a picture where we can see three of the most important KGB people. On this picture, we see Kristin ! Lee, Francine and Billy decided to catch Kristin in a trap.

"Billy, I want Jones and Dubois to protect Amanda, Phillip, Jamie and Dotty". say Lee

"Don't worry, Lee. Since this horrible day where you are fired Amanda, she is under the protection of the best agents as you want, Jones and Dubois themselves."

"Thanks with all my heart, Billy."

"You're welcome, Lee."

During this exchange, Francine smiles.

During the end of the week, all night, Lee go to see Amanda in her garden. All the best agents of the Agency who are around Amanda house see them speak very

closely. They decided to do the trap at the restaurant. Lee tells Kristin that they must meet his contact there for he has information on the KGB. Kristin calls her KGB co-workers . The trap will be closed. She comes in the restaurant and sits down with Lee. Amanda and Fred Fielder are in the car at the outside of the restaurant. They use the car phone to tell Billy that there are others agents around and in the restaurant. Billy tells every agent to intervene in and around the restaurant. All KGB are stopped. Lee runs to Amanda and take her in his arms. Lee propose to Amanda at dinner and she accepts. Francine calls for Amanda. Amanda goes to see Francine who ask her she is happy to see that her and Lee are reconciled when Lee approaches Fred Fielder. Lee tell Fred Fielder,

"Sorry Fred, but Amanda is mine now and forever. She works only with me."

Amanda and Francine approach Lee and Fred. Lee takes Amanda hand and they walk in direction of the Q Bureau. Fred Fielder tells Francine that soon Amanda and Lee will be married together and Francine agrees when she sees Lee take Amanda hand and walk in direction of the Q Bureau.

THE END


End file.
